


Tactile

by miss_minnelli



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Manicure, Other, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_minnelli/pseuds/miss_minnelli
Summary: Aziraphale attempts to give Crowley a manicure but they take a bit of a detour.Written for the Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019





	Tactile

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Holiday Swap gift for @brydigdraws on tumblr. I hope you enjoy this sexy manicure!
> 
> Thanks to Ximeria for beta reading and to the Holiday Swap mods for organizing this special event!

Crowley has always stared at Aziraphale. Aziraphale has been aware of this since Eden. Ever since averting the apocalypse a month ago, Aziraphale noticed that Crowley was  _ constantly _ staring at him. Well, staring more unabashedly than usual. 

Today, he was staring as Aziraphale filed and tended to his nails. Crowley watched with uncovered eyes from the bookshop sofa as Aziraphale, seated in his armchair, paid close attention to each of his fingernails: clipping any that had grown too long, filing down rough edges, and gently pushing down his cuticles before moving on to the next. This process took Aziraphale around a half hour, and Crowley had been staring at him silently for the last twenty minutes. (He’d spent the first ten minutes of Aziraphale’s manicure pretending that he wasn’t extremely interested in the shape of the angel’s fingers, and made as if he was reading a trashy magazine, but had given up his pretense when he first observed Aziraphale form his pink lips into an “O” and start blowing softly at his nails to dislodge any dust from the filing. That had been apparently much more interesting than what Kate Middleton may or may not have said about the Queen.)

Aziraphale, in turn, pretended not to notice Crowley’s obvious staring until he was working on his second to last nail. 

When he finally looked up at Crowley in between nails, Aziraphale smiled softly and raised his eyebrows. 

“Would you like me to do yours when I’m finished, my dear?”

Crowley’s mouth opened, but nothing came out and he proceeded to drop the magazine.

“It wouldn’t be any trouble. And I can even paint them if you’d like. Your current polish is chipping away a bit,” Aziraphale said, nodding his head toward Crowley’s hands which were currently clutching each other in his lap. 

Crowley’s mouth closed with a snap and he shifted in his seat before he opened his mouth again. “Oh, that would be...um, I’d like that, I think. Um, yes. Sure.”

Aziraphale smiled, mostly to himself. He’d been biding his time, waiting until he was ready to make some kind of move to get closer to Crowley in a more  _ tactile _ way, and this seemed like a good opportunity. 

“Let me just finish my pinky finger and then I’m all yours.”

The look on Crowley’s face was one of hunger, and Aziraphle chuckled inwardly.  _ Perfect. _

A few minutes later, Crowley and Aziraphale were seated next to each other at a small table in the back room of the bookshop. Crowley’s hands were splayed on the table in front of him, and Aziraphale was finishing setting up his polish and files. 

“Alright dear, first I’m going to take off what’s already on your nails.”

Crowley nodded, and Aziraphale, mustering up a certain amount of courage, wet a cotton pad with acetone and began gently wiping off Crowley’s chipped black nail polish. He tried not to let his hands shake, but was reassured by the fact that Crowley seemed to be vibrating in anticipation. 

The touch of their fingers was so overdue and wonderful that it could have burned Aziraphale, had he let his hands linger too long on one finger. 

Once he had finished wiping off each fingernail, Aziraphale picked up each of Crowley’s hands in turn and gently blew on his nails to dry up any excess acetone. 

Crowley shivered and Aziraphale felt himself wiggle in his seat involuntarily. He took a moment to compose himself and then picked up a glass file. 

“I’m just going to file down your nails so they’re nice and smooth. This won’t hurt a bit.”

Crowley smirked, momentarily regaining some of his usual bravado. “I know what a nail file does. It’s in the name.”

Aziraphale blushed lightly. “Of course, darling.”

When Crowley’s eyebrows shot up in shock, Aziraphale smiled to himself. He’d successfully regained the upper hand. This feeling lasted all of ten seconds before he gently picked up Crowley’s right pinky finger and began to file. The touch of warm, plump finger to long bony one caused Aziraphale to flush quite quickly down to his collar. 

Crowley’s nails were well kempt, perhaps only because he willed them to appear that way, but they were in need of a bit of softening. Aziraphale corrected any sharp edges and rounded the corners of Crowley’s fingernails, which were substantially longer than Aziraphale’s. 

Aziraphale moved on from Crowley’s right hand and began filing at the nails on Crowley’s left. He placed his left hand on top of Crowley’s to hold it still and filed with his right. He had barely finished with Crowley’s second nail when Crowley’s hand suddenly turned over in his own and he found himself palm to palm with the demon.

“Oh.” Aziraphale breathed and lifted his eyes from their hands to meet Crowley’s eyes.

“Angel.” 

“Yes, dear?” Aziraphale wanted to grab Crowley’s hand and hold it properly, but thought he would leave the first physical move to Crowley.

Before he even had time to properly finish his thought, Crowley did what they both wanted and closed his palm around Aziraphale’s hand, flushing as he did so. 

Though he had to contain another unwanted exclamation, Aziraphale decided it wouldn’t do to show his cards too early on in this little dance, so, ever the bastard, he said, “Well, I can’t give you a manicure if I can’t see your nails.” 

Crowley narrowed his eyes and biting back a smirk, turned his hand back over. He cleared his throat and looked away, but Aziraphale hadn’t missed the way his pupils were blown wide in desire. Aziraphale could only imagine his were similar, but he did everything in his power to pretend otherwise. 

Now that he knew Crowley was game for...well, a game, Aziraphale  _ hit the gas, _ as it were.

He moved on to Crowley’s second finger, but before even bothering with the nail file, he dragged his finger in what he hoped was a sensual way around Crowley’s fingernail and down to his first knuckle. Aziraphale missed the questioning look that Crowley gave, and he continued his one-finger massage, even scraping his nail along the demon’s skin a few times. Golly, he hoped he was being sexy. (He was not.) Aziraphale continued with the filing of the rest of the demon’s fingers. When he was finished, he picked up Crowley’s hands, one at a time, and gently blew on each finger unnecessarily slowly, and Crowley twitched with each puff of air. Crowley visibly shivered again and Aziraphale was satisfied, thinking the shiver was due to his light caressing of Crowley’s fingers.

Aziraphale set down Crowley’s hand and picked up the bottle of black nail polish he had miracled into existence before he began the manicure. Crowley reached out and stopped Aziraphale’s hand by covering it with his own. 

“Is something wrong, dear?” 

Crowley made a noise that could have been a growl. “I’d like to wait on the nail polish, angel. Because if you paint my nails right now, it will make some other things rather difficult.”

Aziraphale coyly looked as if he had no idea what Crowley could possibly be referring to.

“Oh, you absolute- Aziraphale.  _ Please _ correct me if I’m wrong, but I think you are trying to seduce me, and it has proved  _ very  _ effective.” He tried to keep his voice controlled, but Aziraphale could tell it was getting quite difficult. “And I would like nothing more than to get you into bed right now and do unspeakable things to you.”

Aziraphale grinned, then quickly composed his mouth into a small surprised smile. “Well, I’ve no idea where you got the idea that I was seducing you, but I suppose I might be convinced to lie with you.”

“Oh, sssstop it,” Crowley hissed. He gestured toward the stairs, “Have you got a bed up there?”

Aziraphale snapped his fingers. “I have now.”

Crowley snapped _ his _ fingers and the two were transported to the brand new bed in Aziraphale’s upstairs apartment, and Crowley pushed Aziraphale back against the pillows. He was about to start attacking the angel’s neck with kisses, when Aziraphale stopped him with a breathy, “Wait.”

“What is it, angel? Talk to me.”

Aziraphale squirmed a bit and Crowley sat back a little. “I- I’m aware that I was the one who was, as you put it, seducing you, but I- I don’t want to do this if this is only a one-time uh, experience for you, Crowley. We don’t have to talk about all of our feelings right now since I think we’re both quite a-affected, but I need to know if your intentions are similar to mine.”

Crowley leaned forward and cupped Aziraphale’s cheek. “My angel. It will take days to explain the depth of my feelings for you, so yes, I intend to do this over and over again.”

“Oh, thank God,” muttered Aziraphale, and he leaned up into Crowley’s touch and kissed him soundly on the lips. Crowley quickly deepened the kiss and began thoroughly exploring Aziraphale’s mouth. He dragged his forked tongue along each of the angel’s plush lips and stroked Aziraphale’s tongue with his own. 

As Aziraphale began wiggling about in an attempt to find some pressure on his hardening prick, Crowley murmured, “Patience, angel,” into the space between their mouths. Aziraphale whined in response and Crowley captured the angel’s bottom lip in between his teeth and bit down, earning an even louder moan from the man writhing below him. 

“Too much clothing,” Crowley growled and he greedily ripped off Aziraphale’s waistcoat and began unbuttoning his shirt, kissing down the soft skin he revealed with each button. When he reached the last button, he opened the angel’s shirt completely and whispered, “Beautiful,” into Aziraphale’s navel. He then sucked a deep purple mark on each milky hipbone below him. 

“Oh, Crowley, please touch me,” Aziraphale moaned, and when Crowley only continued sucking, the angel reached his own hand down in an attempt to touch himself.

Crowley caught Aziraphale’s hand before he’d reached his still-covered cock and slowly lifted his mouth from the angel’s hipbone. “Naughty angel,” he drawled, lips curling into mirthful smile. “Now I definitely won’t be touching you. Not yet.” 

Aziraphale let out a long whine as Crowley moved the angel’s hand to lay by the side of his body. “Do I need to restrain you, Aziraphale?” he asked, his voice going a bit gruff. 

The angel thought he might discorporate in that moment if Crowley didn’t pin him down somehow, but all he could say was, “Ahhhplllzz mmmm,” which Crowley took as a resounding “yes.”

Crowley snapped his fingers and produced a black silk cloth. He held Aziraphale’s wrists above his head and wrapped the silk around them. They both knew that Aziraphale could easily escape his binding, but they were also both incredibly turned on by Aziraphale’s new inability to _ touch _ . 

With Aziraphale properly restrained, Crowley could do as he pleased, and so he did. The demon unbuttoned Aziraphale’s slacks and coaxed the angel to lift up his bum in order to slide them off. Crowley then palmed Aziraphale through his boxers, causing him to arch up. 

“Yes, please, Crowley touch me. Fuck.”

Crowley grinned up at his angel and took his hand off Aziraphale’s boxers. “Oh, no, sssweetheart, that’s all you get for now. I’m not touching you again until you’re positively aching for me.”

Aziraphale groaned. “Already am, already aching for you.” Crowley reached down the back of Aziraphale’s boxers and squeezed his arse. “Can be ready for you right now, Crowley, please.”

“Ah ah, don’t you dare use any miracles. I’m getting you ready the human way. But not yet,” Crowley said with a smirk. He crawled up on top of Aziraphale, carefully arranging himself so that he wasn’t touching the angel’s cock, and began sucking at one of the hardening peaks of Aziraphale’s nipples. 

Crowley ran his tongue around the nub slowly until Aziraphale moaned, and then he bit down hard, causing a guttural scream to rip from Aziraphale’s lips. 

“Crowley,  _ fuck _ , I need you. Need you so bad. Want to touch you.”

The demon smirked and moved his mouth over to Aziraphale’s other nipple. And began circling it with his tongue. The angel continued to moan needily, as Crowley lapped at his nipple and then began leaving long, lingering kisses down his stomach toward where he really needed the demon. 

Finally, finally, Crowley pulled down Aziraphale’s boxers and revealed the angel’s leaking cock.

“Fuck, Aziraphale, you’re so fucking hot. I can’t wait to taste you.”

This sent the angel into another bout of moans and cries of, “please.”

Crowley smirked and leaned down, his hot breath tickling Aziraphale’s length. “Well, since you asked so nicely,” he said in a low voice, and took Aziraphale into his mouth. 

Aziraphale's moan was absolutely obscene and it caused Crowley to chuckle around his length which set off another moan from the angel. 

Crowley continued like this for a while, circling his tongue around the cock in his mouth and expertly sucking it down his throat. Then, he miracled his finger slick and inserted it inside his angel and began opening him up, readying him. Aziraphale continued to make sounds that resembled words but couldn't have been understood by anyone other than himself. (The jist of it translated to: Oh, fuck, Crowley, fuck, yes, more, etc.- you get the idea, right?)

Crowley inserted a second and third finger slowly and Aziraphale was finally able to utter a comprehensible string of words.

"Crowley, please, Lord, if you don't fuck me right ah- now, I'm going to-"

The demon popped off Aziraphale's cock. "Going to what, angel? Hmmm?" Crowley teased, but he acquiesced, withdrawing his fingers and quickly moving to strip off his jeans and pants. His cock was fully hard and dripping precome and Aziraphale thought he might faint if he stared at it for too long. 

Luckily that wasn't an issue because Crowley swiftly positioned himself between Azirphale's thighs and slowly pushed in. 

Having Crowley inside him was unlike any sex Aziraphale had had ever before and it was, to be plain, perfect. 

The demon rocked their bodies back and forth together for a moment, before beginning to thrust into Aziraphale, slowly at first. Aziraphale thought he might honestly be crying but in his ecstasy he couldn't be sure. 

As Crowley started to increase his speed, Aziraphale's breathing became ragged but he managed to say, "Can't last much longer, darling. I'm nnnghh going to come s-soon."

"Me too, love. Come for me, Aziraphale."

That did it for the angel and he was coming on his stomach in between them, making a mess. Crowley followed soon after, delightfully filling Aziraphale with warmth.

The two stayed still for a few moments after their orgasms, just breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes. Crowly waved his hand and undid the angel's bindings. After a minute, he pulled his softening cock out and laid down next to Aziraphale. The angel miracled his stomach clean and beckoned Crowley to lie on top of him.

The demon ungracefully flopped his head down on Aziraphale's chest and threw an arm around his soft middle. "Love you, 'Ziraphale."

The angel began petting Crowley's hair. "And I love you, my sweet old serpent."

"Finish the manicure another day? 'M gonna fall asleep." Crowley's voice was growing softer with every word. 

Aziraphale smiled and kissed the top of the demon's head. "Of course, darling. Nothing would make me happier than spending more time with you."

Crowley smiled against Aziraphale's stomach and gently drifted off to sleep. Aziraphale realized that the repetitive motion of petting Crowley's hair was lulling him to sleep as well and he submitted, falling asleep with a pleased smile on his face and his heart overflowing with love.


End file.
